1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sampling of materials for analysis. In particular, although not exclusively, the present invention relates to a method for securely holding biological samples for sampling, automated processing and storage purposes and to a storage container for same.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Materials that have been collected in the form of samples may often need to be stored for extended periods, often to be subjected to further analysis. Currently, handling of samples such as those taken on a piece of filter paper are placed in a paper envelope, manually sealed and a barcode placed upon the envelope. Such envelopes are then typically sent to a central processing point for storage and/or analysis as required.
There is a risk that the storage of such samples for extended periods may result in contamination, either inadvertent or deliberate. There is also a risk that the samples may be misidentified after manual handling or an extended period of storage, caused either by tampering or merely aging.
Accordingly, it is desirable that samples may be stored for an extended period in a secure container and can be identified and analysed intermittently over a period of time, without compromising the integrity of the stored sample.
Furthermore, removal of samples from the paper envelopes of the prior art for processing is a manual and time consuming task, and one which is a significant hindrance to automation of sample processing.